1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a horse-riding simulating exerciser convertible to both pull type and push type exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of horse riding simulating exercisers have been developed. Four prior arts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,269 to Huang et al. issued Aug. 30, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,357 to Wang et al. issued Oct. 18, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,358 to Chen issued Oct. 18, 1994; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,428 to Liao issued Nov. 22, 1994. However, the typical horse riding type exercisers are pull type exercisers, i.e., the handle bar may be pulled for conducting horse riding type exercises. The exercisers may not be used for conducting push type exercisers.
The applicant have developed several horse riding simulating exercisers that may be changed from a pull type exercise to a push type exercise. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,429,568 to Chen, and 5,478,298 to Chen are examples of the exercisers.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel horse riding simulating exercisers.